pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Loudred
|} Loudred (Japanese: ドゴーム Dogohmb) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 20 and evolves into starting at level 40. Biology Loudred is a purple, bipedal Pokémon with a square build. It has a large mouth with yellow lips and peg-like teeth in each corner. When its mouth is open, its large tongue and throat are visible. Above its prominent mouth is a stubby nose. On top of its head are two short stalks that support its circular ears. The inside of its ears have alternating black and purple rings, but there is only a single black ring on the back. There are yellow stripes on its back in a pattern that resembles sound waves. It has arms with three fingers and short legs with two peg-like toes. On the sole of each foot is a yellow circle. Loudred is able to shout at high volumes by inhaling, then exhaling using powerful stomach muscles. Additionally, its round ears serve as loudspeakers and it will stomp its feet to build power. Its powerful voice can tip trucks and splinter wooden houses, but it will be temporarily deaf when it finishes shouting. Loudred can be found in In the anime In the main series Major appearances first appeared during the "Dewford Island" series arc (from A Hole Lotta Trouble to Just One of the Geysers). Loudred also kept showing up in Gotta Dance!! whenever the Poké-Baton was activated along with . Unlike Ludicolo, who seemingly disappeared into thin air every time the Poké-Baton was deactivated, Loudred would stare blankly for a brief time before finally leaving. When the Poké-Baton finally shorted out, Loudred went completely mad. Loudred also appeared under the ownership of in Exploud and Clear. When challenged Guy to a Pokémon Battle, both Guy's Loudred and Ash's Treecko evolved at the same time. Loudred also appeared in Rough, Tough Jigglypuff. Mitch Mitchum had captured it because he thought that the Big Voice Pokémon's to be immune to sound-based moves would help him to catch a for his daughter's birthday. Loudred appeared in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness as a member of the Wigglytuff Guild. Minor appearances A 's Loudred appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path participating in the Pokémon Orienteering. A Loudred appeared in Camping It Up!. A Loudred appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . A Loudred appeared in Lessons in Lilycove. Pokédex entries |} |} attack so powerful it can blow entire houses away.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A Loudred appeared in The Scoop, where it was shown working at TV Mauville. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A herd of , Loudred, and first appeared during Courtney's attack on in the Rusturf Tunnel. Their combined proved useful in clearing the obstacles that blockaded the area. A Loudred later appeared in the , as one of the Pokémon rented during her challenge. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Loudred is a member of Wigglytuff Guild. Every day, he wakes the player's team up with his loud, booming voice. He also helps with sentry duty - asking the player after graduating from the guild if they wish to participate. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} , Desert Underpass}} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Cave (Both Fields)}} |area=Huge Storage 4, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Cave: Rugged Flats}} |area=Melodious Woodland: A Lively Concert}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 257}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Booming Grotto (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Mineral Crust Hollow (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=294 |name2=Loudred |type1-2=Normal |evo2= |no3=295 |name3=Exploud |type1-3=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * All of Loudred's base stats increase by 20 from its , and prior to Generation VI, 20 more when it evolves . Origin Loudred is based on a , a portable music system that can play music at a relatively high volume. Name origin Loudred may be a combination of loud and dread. Dogohmb is derived from 怒号 dogō (angry roar; bellow) and is possibly combined with bomb. In other languages and bomb |fr=Ramboum |frmeaning=From and |es=Loudred|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Krakeelo|demeaning=From |it=Loudred|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=노공룡 Nogonryong|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=吼爆彈 / 吼爆弹 Hǒubàodàn|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Howling bomb" |hi=लाउड्रेड Loudred|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Loudred (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) External links |} de:Krakeelo fr:Ramboum it:Loudred ja:ドゴーム pl:Loudred zh:吼爆弹